


Winter Blues

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Past, Drama, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Summary: During winter the survey corps is off duty due to the bad weather condition , the winter ball is approaching for the military an event very expected by all branches of the military but it’s also there that secret will be revealed..
Relationships: Eld Jinn & Petra Ral, Keiji/Nifa (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Petra Ral, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Nifa & Petra Ral & Nanaba & Lynne
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Winter in the walls was never easy for the Survey Corp , the ration were limited since all of the riches in Sina liked to keep most of the provisions to themselves so the ration was limited to a bread and a bit of soup each night and only some sort of weird mash on lunch . 

But Petra didn’t really care as long as she could eat and keep herself healthy enough,the winter also limited training for most squads since the cold weather would make them badly sick and it wasn’t really necessary to keep training for the time being since the expedition were maintened too , but for her Captain that didn’t mean anything.  
He kept his strict training everyday from morning to late afternoon, she didn’t really complain since she tolerated the cold more than her teammates but it began to worry her since Gunther began to sneeze often and she even catched him shivering one day during dinner in the mess hall , she know he wouldn’t say anything to Captain or even them but she couldn’t let his condition get worse but at the same time she didn’t want to complain to Captain but she has to .  
Plus with the winter ball coming up the scouts had to maintain a good image well as good as they can be anyway. 

One night after another harsh training she saw him in the line of the mess hall to get dinner and she asked herself if it was the time to ask him since he was more relaxed so much more likely to listen to her request if he allows her to do so.

"Petra" a voice said , she got out from her thought and glanced back at the people on the table with her Nifa , Nanaba and Lynne were looking at her curiously "are you with us right now you seem distracted“ added Nifa.

"Your eyes were fixed on something or someone like a Titan on it’s prey“ joked Nanaba while looking at her with a knowing glance.

“Oh..I sorry I was thinking about something“ she said while looking down at her bowl of soup to avoid Nanaba’s glance.

"You guys think we would be able to caught up once winter is over , I mean if we hardly train how could we go out on expedition once spring is here we need time you know to build back" said Lynne looking at each of her friends. 

"Captain Levi keep training us regardless of the weather don’t you guys do the same ?" asked Petra .

"Squad leader Hange , said that the only thing that need real training during those times is our mind , you know depression and sickness can get into someone mind pretty bad especially us" Nifa remarked while swirling her soup around looking around the mess " I mean the scout got it pretty bad since we are so loathed by the government"

"Yeah you right and don’t forget that next week we will all go to the winter military ball that everyone love so much , I’m kind of exited to be honest we will get to eat something else that this bland soup" said Nanaba looking at her plate with a disgusted face. 

"You have any dresses yet by the way" asked Petra to everyone 

"Girls don’t worry I will give you everything that I have my mother send me so many dresses don’t even ask me why she thinked I would need all of this but now i know why , me you Monday night we getting dressed with the most beautiful thing you ever see" said Nifa exitedly grabbing her plate and getting up " Later girls" she winked.

"Bye Nifa" they all said , Petra began to get up as well to go to sleep when a voice interrupted her . 

"Petra" Levi said approaching their table , handsome as always Petra thought before chasing her foolish thinking out of he mind.

"Captain ! " saluted Lynne and Nanaba simultaneously. 

"At ease" he nodded to them " I need to talk to you meet me at my office when you finished" he said before walking away without sparring her another glance. 

"Yes sir" she said , he was acting so strangely lately , during training he always directed this strict look towards her like he was scolding her even if she was doing what he said to the letter probably his perfectionist tendency for training she thought . 

The walk towards Levi’s office was long coming from the mess hall , she kept thinking what he wanted to say to her maybe he noticed her worried glance for her teammates or maybe he wanted to scold her some more for the next training or maybe something more personal damn she needed to get this stupid longing for him out of her mind he would never and she couldn’t be selfish to ask such a thing from him we wouldn’t return her feelings anyway and she know it a sad frown came to her face when she almost knocked into someone , that someone being Eld. 

"Shit .. Petra ? Where are you going walking with you head in the clouds like that" he said looking down at her 

" Eld good evening I could ask you the same question" she replied while she proceeded to walk,they both came in front of Levi’s office  
" Captain wanted to see me wait .. you too oh I didn’t know that" Eld said surprised 

"Yeah , you know why he want to see me or not at all" Petra asked slight worry painted across her face 

"Oh don’t worry I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about,you’re his favorite after all" he said clapping her on the back before knocking on the door.

" If you say so" she responded blushing slightly which made Eld chuckle before they both heared coming from behind the door a low 

"Come in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time , happy new year cg everyone :)

Eld opened the door , and let Petra go in first she thanked him with a nod of her head , they got inside their Captain’s office and saw him sitting on his chair looking busy with a ton of paper on his desk and a scowl on his face , like he usually as Petra thought .

"Great you two are here sit " Levi said before standing up to get something on his left drawer,he pulled out a file with various names on it,she never saw that paper even though she is the one always helping with paperwork 

"Hello Captain can you tell us what are we here for exactly and why just us two , you didn’t summon Gunther and Oluo ?" Eld asked a bit perplexed with the unusual situation because a meeting should be with every memeber of the squad .

"Petra , Eld you know that shitty military ball is coming soon right" Levi asked looking at his two subordinates .

"Yes sir" they both said nodding at him 

"So Erwin said that as usual we have to make the best impression or whatever best you can do to please those punks" Levi said 

"Yes Captain but we already know that so why are we here exactly, just for that ?" Eld asked 

"Damn Eld let me finish i didn’t even begun" Levi snapped rubbing his forehead 

"Sir are you alright ? " asked Petra worried by the behaviour of her Captain who seemed a bit fidgety which was very unusual of him.

"I’m fine Petra don’t worry about it" he said looking at her with a soft look that Eld noticed immediately, these two he thought always hiding behind their respective rank when the affection they both had for each other was painfully obvious especially to him he didn’t think Gunter and Oluo noticed at least not as much as himself,and it was a common rumor in the scouts that Captain Levi and his female subordinate were more that meet the eye,but Eld always managed to deny that to the others and deny the rumor for both of their sake and privacy. 

"Yes I summoned both of you just for that Eld but also something else you need to be extremely vigilant during the ball I’m not kidding the military police would be looking for any mistakes some of us made to go cry for the government to suspend us and I will inform Gunther and Oluo tomorrow morning those idiots have to clean up the barn because they keep being idiots”Levi added before handing them two papers from the file that was in front of him.

"Since you both are my most skilled and reliable subordinates I want you to keep watch of everyone I will also watch them orders of Erwin” he said  
"This is the map of the ballroom and the house in general just in case something happen" he added pointing towards the paper in each of their hands "Any question it’s not complicated for you I hope" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course not Captain" responded Petra  
"I have one question are we the only squad doing this duty ?" she asked 

"No Moblit , Keiji and Nanaba will also keep some watch" he said before getting up and standing in front of them , Petra tried to avoid his penetrating blue gaze but she couldn’t 

"Petra , Eld thank you good night" Levi said patting them of the shoulders and going out of his office  
"Don’t forget tomorrow after dinner everyone meet at the hall before the carriages arrives" his voice carried out 

“Yes goodnight sir" they both said , Petra looked at Eld who seemed a bit off.

"Eld what’s wrong" she asked worriedly 

"Keep watching everyone during a ball seriously but I wanted to have fun damn it" he said dramatically.

"Seriously Eld , I’m sure they’re is something else maybe the Commander told him to not tell us yet” Petra responded , but what she didn’t know at all , still she will follow Levi’s orders like she always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hello guys I will try to do a long fix this times with ( no Titans ) more like drama in the walls secret relationship dark things that shouldn’t have been revealed ANYWAY you get the point I think


End file.
